1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevator for caps intended to be fed to a machine for closing containers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Machines for closing containers are fed with a continuous flow of caps with a predetermined orientation. Usually, apparatuses located upstream of the container-closing machines are used for orientating the caps.
Inspection systems are known, which include a vision system suitable for carrying out a visual inspection of the flow of moving caps. The vision systems allow the identification of numerous defects of the caps, such as deformation or ovalization of the caps and/or the relative safety ring, the presence of dirt, the absence of projections, etc. Discarding of the noncompliant caps avoids problems during closing of the containers, such as halting the production line, breaking of the capping heads, etc.